1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to complementary metal oxide semiconductor process flows.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the continuing trend towards miniaturization of integrated circuits (ICs), there is a need for transistors to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. The use of non-planar semiconductor devices such as, for example, silicon fin field effect transistors (FinFETs) may be the next step in the evolution of complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices. Further, in view of continued scaling and different device geometries low-k spacer materials are also being investigated.